Death & Adventure
by Nyx Cadence
Summary: After discovering her family has been killed the reader must make the best of their school trip in Japan, possibly even live there. But things are complicated when everything is turned on it's head and they discovers they is now in the Death Note universe.


Finally the school trip to Japan has arrived! The first week we would be living in host families, I was too excited to listen to the rest. It was while we were on the plane my world crumbled; I was watching the news for lack of anything better to watch. That's when I saw it; my family was dead. Someone had been targeting both sides of the family, apparently because of a personal grudge. The suspect has been caught but- now I was alone. All I have now is my friends, even though I don't really trust them. I suppose this means all I can do is go to Japan, live there for a while, and hope to get into a nice orphanage. I tried to sleep for the rest of the flight but I couldn't, too many things were going through my head. When we finally landed I got off last, I didn't tell anyone about the family situation though. I wanted to at least have some fun before reality decided to slap me in the face again. At the airport I was introduced to my foster family (in Japanese of course) and went home with them, it looked so interesting.

The next morning I woke up I knew something was off, my head hurt and it took me a while to even be able to open my eyes. I decided to watch the news so that I could get used to sentence structure, apparently someone going by the name of Kira was killing criminals. But that was the main storyline for Death Note, so now I'm in some version of Death Note. I went to turn off the TV when I realised something was off, the news reporter was drawn in anime style! They must have an anime channel in Japan then, but when I looked around everything else looked like something from an anime. I looked in the mirror and gasped at what I saw, it was like an anime version of me! I looked at my hands, they were anime as well! I must be dreaming, or hallucinating. I already knew how to stop a hallucination or end a dream, so I tried all the possible ways for both. But it didn't work, maybe I've just snapped. Either way, I think it might be fun to play detective for a while. There are no rules against 15 year old girls enjoying insanity.

Of course one last twist was in place, my host family died in a car crash. I almost died as well, but fate wasn't that kind. This is why I hate the Universe; as soon as you discover how to "hack it" it changes. I was saved though by a kind looking old man, he asked if I had any other relatives. I had no choice now; I had to tell him about my situation. After I had finished explaining he said he might know a place I could go, if I could pass a test. One thing I knew for sure; if there was Kanji on the test I was doomed.

Surprisingly there wasn't a single Japanese word on the test, in fact no one seemed to speak or right in Japanese. It was like being in a dubbed anime, and if this was the real Death Note I could easily catch Kira. When Watari (the old man) came back into the room he smiled at me and said that I had been accepted to Wammy's House. For some strange reason I felt like I had got a Nobel Prize or something, I barely hid my excitement. When I was introduced to the other kids I received a lot of stares from the other kids, I tried to hide as much of my face as possible behind my hair. I hated attention, I preferred to blend in and do whatever I wanted to. Once I was in my room the first thing I did was look for something to do, in the cupboard I found a stash of dominos and other toys. It was obvious they were second hand; I grabbed all the dominos and started to set them up.

I was up to the last domino and my creation was brilliant, I had planned out everything. Even to how long it would take to fall down, although a normal person might call the picture it made a little…. _Satanic_, I liked it. It was a purple pentagram surrounded by black, there were also a few other things made with the other coloured dominos too. But I never could have anticipated someone would open the door right when I was putting the last domino down, causing them all to fall and consequently hitting me in the head with the door….


End file.
